The Pain I Live In
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Hermione arbeitet seit einiger Zeit glücklich bei dem Sorgentelefon eines Radiosenders, doch stellt ein Anrufer mit mehr als nur Teen-Problemen ihr Leben auf den Kopf. Slash, Rape
1. Prolog

A/N: Hallo! Also, das hier ist mein erster Versuch, eine Fiction zu schreiben, die Slash und Rape enthält. Dies hier ist auch nur der Prolog, die eigentliche Story wird nicht im Erzähl-Stil geschrieben sein, sondern verschiedene Telefongespräche und Briefe enthalten, die trotzdem detailliert auf das Thema hinweisen. Ich würde mich, auch wenn dies erst der Prolog ist, über Reviews freuen! Dann geht's auch ganz schnell mit dem ersten Kapitel los (das ich aus zeitlichen gründen jetzt nicht schreiben kann)!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR, inspiriert wird diese Story von dem Buch "Lieber Vater, böser Vater" von Tine Bryld.  
  
***Prolog***  
  
Als Lucius Malfoy nachhause apparierte, mitten ins Foyer seiner riesigen Manor, wurde er von seiner jungen, hübschen Ehefrau stürmisch begrüßt.  
  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
Schon da hätte Lucius Malfoy auffallen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Doch erst am nachts, nachdem sie ihn über eine fünfmonatige Dienstreise ausgefragt hatte und er willig alles erzählt hatte, erfuhr er den Grund für Narcissa's ungewöhnliches Verhalten.  
  
Nach den fünf Monaten seiner Abwesenheit freute er sich darauf, das Bett wieder mit seiner Frau zu teilen.  
  
Doch wies diese ihn ab.  
  
Er küsste sie und sie erwiderte.  
  
Er streichelte sie und sie stöhnte vor Lust.  
  
Aber als er in sie eindringen wollte... da weigerte sie sich.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte er fast wütend.  
  
"Lucius...es ist an der Zeit, dass... dass ich dir etwas sage", begann sie stotternd und ihr Ehemann blickte sie verwundert an, während er immer noch über ihr lag.  
  
"Ich bin...", Narcissa brach ab und guckte beschämt zur Seite. "Ich bin schwanger."  
  
In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, doch lies sie sie nicht heraus.  
  
"Ja, aber, wieso hast du das denn in deinen Briefen nie erwähnt?", wollte Lucius, verwundert und freudig erregt zugleich, wissen. "Und wieso sieht man noch nichts?"  
  
Er befühlte sanft ihren Bauch, als würde er erwarten, dass er sein Baby durch Narcissa's immer noch schlanken Körper spüren konnte.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie ihn scharf, aber auch ein bisschen ängstlich an.  
  
"Man sieht noch nichts, weil ich erst im zweiten Monat bin."  
  
"Was? Aber das kann doch gar nicht... ich war doch fünf Monate weg!"  
  
Sein Gesicht nahm ein dunkles Rot an, er stand auf, zog seine Boxershorts an und verließ das Schlafzimmer mit dem einfachen, gezischten Wort:  
  
"Schlampe." 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So, ich hab doch etwas Zeit gefunden und das nun geschrieben! Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langweilig und trocken, aber ich wollte möglichst Realitätsgetreu bleiben!  
  
*****  
  
Einer unserer Telefonisten macht mir vor der Glasscheibe ein Zeichen mit einem Zettel, ein Signal für mich, mich von dem Jungen mit den Geldsorgen zu verabschieden, ohne ihm einen wirklichen Rat erteilt zu haben und den nächsten Anrufer entgegen zu nehmen.  
  
Ein Anrufer, von dem die Redaktion nicht will, dass er wartet und von dem die Zuhörer auch gar nicht wollen, dass er wartet.  
  
Ich flitze aus dem Studio und mein Telefonist empfängt mich mit den Worten:  
  
"Das ist wichtig, Hermione, es geht um Inzest."  
  
Ein zweiter Telefonist, der den Anrufer beschäftigt hat, bis ich gekommen bin, sagt mir, dass der Anrufer fast wieder aufgelegt hätte.  
  
"Er meint, wir können ihm sowieso nicht helfen. Er ist zwanzig."  
  
Zwanzig, in meinem Alter.  
  
Ich nehme den Hörer zur Hand, melde mich und frage nach dem Namen des Teilnehmers.  
  
"Tom."  
  
Aber er heisst nicht Tom, denn ich erkenne seine Stimme.  
  
Ich spreche mit Draco Malfoy, meinem Erzfeind. Und es geht um Inzest.  
  
Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, sondern lasse ihn erzählen.  
  
"Ich rufe an, weil... es geht um meinen Vater, das geht schon, solange ich mich erinnern kann... er ist sehr böse und gewalttätig zu mir gewesen.  
  
Meine Mutter ist durch einen Seitensprung schwanger geworden und wollte ihren Ehemann nicht verlassen. Er hat mich immer gut behandelt und in der Außenwelt wusste auch niemand, dass ich nicht sein Sohn war. Es war ein Familiengeheimnis.  
  
Ich habe meinen richtigen Vater an den Wochenenden besucht und als ich dann nach Hog-... ähm... in ein Internat ging, habe ich die erste Hälfte der Ferien bei meinem Vater und die zweite bei meiner Mutter verbracht.  
  
Auch war meine Mutter oft im Krankenhaus, sie ist nämlich... psychisch labil. Dann wurde ich ebenfalls zu meinem Vater geschickt, da mein Stiefvater oft Geschäftsreisen machte und nicht auf mich aufpassen konnte."  
  
"Kannst du etwas über das Verhältnis zu deinem Vater erzählen?"  
  
"Ich hatte ihm gegenüber gemischte Gefühle. Oft war ich wütend, aber meistens hatte ich einfach nur Angst vor ihm."  
  
"Warum hattest du Angst vor ihm?"  
  
"Er hat mich geschlagen und eingesperrt."  
  
"Warum war er so gewalttätig?"  
  
"Ich denke, es ging um Macht."  
  
"Wollte er Macht über dich haben?"  
  
"Ja. Ich glaube, er wollte über jemanden befehlen können."  
  
"Aber du warst doch nur ein kleiner Junge, der zu Besuch kam?"  
  
"Er hat mich mißbraucht."  
  
"Wie? Sexuell?"  
  
"...Ja."  
  
"Wann hat das angefangen?"  
  
"Bevor ich in die Schule kam."  
  
"Wie weit ist er gegangen?"  
  
"Naja, ziemlich weit."  
  
"Bis zum Geschlechtsverkehr?"  
  
"Nein, erst als ich älter war. Aber ich musste ihn streicheln und bestimmte Sachen machen.  
  
Wenn ich es nicht tat, wurde er furchtbar wütend und schlug mich. Meistens ins Gesicht, aber manchmal verprügelte er mich auch mit einem Ledergürtel."  
  
"Wann ist er zum ersten mal mit dir ins Bett gegangen?"  
  
"Als ich sieben oder acht war."  
  
"Hast du dich gewehrt?"  
  
"Ich hatte Angst..."  
  
"Hast du Nein gesagt?"  
  
"Dann hätte er mich wieder geschlagen und eingesperrt."  
  
"Wo hat er dich eingesperrt?"  
  
"Im Keller. Als ich noch ganz klein war, hatte ich immer Angst vor den Geräuschen und der Dunkelheit. Aber später hat mir das dann geholfen, wenn er... wieder Sachen mit mir gemacht hat."  
  
"Hat deine Mutter nie gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte?"  
  
"Wir haben uns nicht oft unterhalten und nie direkt zusammen geredet."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Sie hat sich für mich geschämt, weil ich nicht Luc-... Lucas Kind bin. Sie wollte so gerne ein Kind von ihm, aber nach meiner Geburt konnte sie keine mehr bekommen."  
  
"Gab sie dir dafür die Schuld?"  
  
"Sie hat es zumindest nie zu mir gesagt."  
  
"Und hat dein Stiefvater nie etwas gemerkt?"  
  
"Er hat nie mit mir darüber geredet. Aber er hat mich immer gefragt, ob ich wirklich zu meinem Vater gehen wollte. Ich könne auch bei ihm bleiben.  
  
Ich hatte Angst, also habe ich immer gesagt, dass ich zu meinem Vater will, denn sonst würde es noch schlimmer, dass wusste ich.  
  
Ich glaube, ein paar mal hat mein Stiefvater auch versucht, mit Mutter zu reden, aber sie wollte davon nichts hören."  
  
"Hattest du oft Blaue Flecken, wenn du von deinem Vater kamst?"  
  
"Ja, ich sagte immer, ich habe mich mit ein paar Jungen geprügelt."  
  
"Du bist doch in den Kindergarten gegangen. Hat denn da niemand was gemerkt?"  
  
"Mein Vater machte immer einen charmanten Eindruck auf andere. Er konnte sie liebenswert sein."  
  
"Entschuldige bitte die Frage, aber was glaubst du, dass ich für dich tun kann?"  
  
"Mir helfen, von meinem Vater loszukommen."  
  
Damit ist unser erstes Telefongespräch beendet. Ich gebe ihm noch die Andresse und sage ihm, er solle an den Sender schreiben und nächste Woche noch einmal anrufen. Er sagt zu und ich frage mich, ob er weiss, wer ich bin. Dann gehe ich Nachhause, doch das Gehörte lässt mich auch in der Nacht nicht los.  
  
*****  
  
Der Brief kommt erst Tage nach unserem zweiten Telefongespräch, in dem ich einiges erfahren habe.  
  
Tom... oder sagen wir Draco, ist mit sechzehn von Zuhause ausgezogen und nahm sich ein Zimmer. Zu dieser Zeit musste er schon lange von Hasch abhängig gewesen sein. Das sagte er zwar nicht direkt, aber ich weiss es noch aus unserer Schulzeit.  
  
Später griff er dann zu härteren Drogen, bis sein Stiefvater ihm kein Geld mehr gibt. Er bekam dann öfters einen Hunderter von seinem Vater zugeschoben, machte kleinere Einbrüche.  
  
Er hatte auch drei oder vier lose Beziehungen mit Frauen.  
  
Als er bei einem Einbruch erwischt wurde, hatte er die Wahl zwischen einer Polizeistrafe und einer radikalen Entziehungskur.  
  
Er entschied sich für die Kur und kehrte er nach drei Monaten wieder zur Schule zurück.  
  
Jetzt reicht ein Angestellter mir den Brief, er ist nicht geöffnet, es steh ausdrücklich darauf, dass er nur an "Miss hermione Granger" gerichtet ist.  
  
Er weiss also, wer ich bin.  
  
Liebe Hermione,  
  
es wäre leichter, wenn er nur gute Seiten hätte, aber so ist es nicht.  
  
Oft hat er mir materielle Hilfe geleistet, zum Beispiel, als ich drogenabhängig war.  
  
Ohne ihn hätte ich mir den Stoff gar nicht leisten können; ich ging ja noch zur Schule und von Seiten meiner Mutter und meines Stiefvaters bekam ich nichts mehr.  
  
Das war deren Methode, mich von meiner Sucht zu befreien, aber ich glaube, wenn sie gewußt hätten, wie schwer abhängig ich bin, hätten sie andere Schritte unternommen.  
  
Ich habe immer noch viel Respekt vor meinem Stiefvater, da er mir hilft, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiss und versucht, mich und Mutter zusammen zu bringen.  
  
Ich bin sicher, dass er da keinen Erfolg haben wird, denn meine Mutter will keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir.  
  
Er hat mir auch meinen jetzigen Job verschafft.  
  
Zurück zu meinem Vater.  
  
Als ich noch die Drogen nahm, war vieles leichter, ich konnte schließlich immer welche nehmen, wenn er mich besuchen kam und wieder Sachen mit mir machte.  
  
Wenn ich mal keine Drogen mehr hatte, lies er mir Zeit und Geld, um mir welche zu besorgen.  
  
Als Kind musste ich immer aufpassen, nicht zu weinen, denn dann wurde er sauer.  
  
Ich nehme an, dass ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat und mit wem er es tat, wenn ich weinte.  
  
Manchmal schickte er mich in den Keller und ich durfte erst wieder hoch kommen, wenn er es mir erlaubte oder wenn ich mich ordentlich benahm.  
  
Oder er hat mich geschlagen, woraufhin ich immer Sachen mit ihm machen musste.  
  
Einmal hat er mich in den Keller gesperrt und ist dann in die Stadt gegangen.  
  
Ich traute ich nicht nach oben, obwohl es so kalt war.  
  
Mir wurde schlecht, ich schwitzte und musste mich mehrmals übergeben.  
  
Das passiert mir heute noch manchmal, ich denke, man nennt das psychosomatisch.  
  
Einige Stunden später kam er zurück und hatte eine Frau bei sich, ich konnte die beiden im Schlafzimmer hören.  
  
Ich verstand nicht, warum die Frau freiwillig mitgekommen war, schließlich war sie erwachsen und konnte das selbst entscheiden.  
  
Beim Frühstück des nächsten Morgens durfte ich wieder nach oben kommen.  
  
Die Frau interessierte mich sehr, in meinen Augen war sie ein merkwürdiger Mensch, da ihr Sex Spass zu machen schien.  
  
Später badeten die beiden und ich wurde gerufen und musste zu sehen, bis die Frau mich rausschickte. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hallo! Hab mich so sehr über die Reviews gefreut, dass ich dachte, ich könnte auch mal weiter machen! Das Kapitel ist ein ganz kleines bisschen kürzer als das letzte, aber der Stil ist wie zuvor.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, ich wiederhole mich nicht zu oft mit Dingen, denn dann wird's wohl irgendwann langweilig...  
  
@ LastUnicorn4Life: Nein, ich spreche glücklicherweise nicht aus Erfahrung. Aber trotzdem danke!  
  
@ BeckyMalfoy: Ich glaube, du hast was falsch verstanden: Lucius ist Draco's Stiefvater. Wer der Vater ist, wird am Ende der Fic geklärt (ich weiss es selbst noch nicht)!  
  
@ Sweety-evil: Vielen Dank!  
  
@ Lorelei Lee: ja, normalerweise sind solche Fics auch nicht mein Stil. Aber ich finde es gut, wenn es einigermaßen "krank" rüberkommt, möchte hier nämlich nichts verschönigen!  
  
@ Natascha: Ja, es ist Draco, die Frage des Vaters wird im letzten Kapitel (die Story wird wahrscheinlich nicht länger als 10 Kapitel) geklärt!  
  
@Svenja: Wie du siehst, gibt es eine. Und nur, dass du's weißt, du hast mir das Kapitel nicht geschickt, es is nämlich immer noch net da. Du hast's einfach net drauf. Tz, tz, tz.  
  
***Kapitel 2***  
  
Wochenlang höre ich gar nichts mehr von Draco; weder bekomme ich Briefe noch Anrufe im Sender.  
  
Langsam beginne ich, mir Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Er sagte, er könne sich nicht aus dem Kontakt zu seinem Vater befreien und ich habe Angst, dass dieser ihm etwas angetan hat.  
  
Einige Tage später, als ich den Sender erneut ohne ein Zeichen von ihm verlasse, erwartet mich Post bei mir Zuhause und ich bin froh, seine winzige, elegante Handschrift auf dem Brief ohne Absender zu erkennen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Liebe Hermione,  
  
ich habe mich lange nicht mehr gemeldet, denn ich habe mich ständig gefragt, ob es überhaupt einen Wert hat, meine Geschichte der Öffentlichkeit zu erzählen.  
  
Nach einigem Überlegen, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dir Privat zu schreiben, dann weiß wenigstens nicht jeder, was in mir vorgeht.  
  
Ich will kein Mitleid, von niemandem.  
  
Ich will nicht, dass sie auf mich herabsehen.  
  
Oh, seht, da ist das arme Kind, das von seinem Vater vergewaltigt wurde!  
  
Nein verdammt, ich habe kein Mitleid nötig.  
  
Alles, was ich will, ist von ihm loszukommen.  
  
Aber das ist schwer.  
  
Neulich hat er mich in meiner neuen Wohnung besucht (ich bin schon wieder umgezogen - Paranoia!), ich frage mich, ob Mutter ihm trotz meiner Bitte, es nicht zu tun, meine Adresse gegeben hat.  
  
Ich habe versucht, ihn rauszuschmeißen, allerdings hat er ein gutes Druckmittel, auf welches ich immer eingehe.  
  
Denn er hat mich fotografiert.  
  
Wenn er mir die Fotos zeigt, versuche ich immer, ins Leere zu schauen, weil sie beschämend sind und ich immer Angst habe, dass er sie jemandem zeigt.  
  
Mit am schlimmsten war es für mich, wenn ich mich selbst berühren sollte.  
  
Das war so eklig.  
  
Manchmal trafen wir ein Abkommen: wenn ich mich nicht selbst berühren wollte, musste ich ihn mit der Hand oder mit dem Mund befriedigen.  
  
Oft hatte ich Angst zu ersticken, aber irgendwie hoffte ich auch darauf.  
  
Zuerst sollte ich ins Bad gehen und mir die Zähne putzen.  
  
Er sagte, ich sei schmutzig und er wollte sich keine Bakterien von mir einfangen.  
  
Früher habe ich oft mehrmals am Tag geduscht, habe aber jetzt ein Abkommen mit mir getroffen und dusche nur einmal am Tag.  
  
Während ich dies hier schreibe, fühle ich mich sehr schmutzig.  
  
Was passiert ist, macht mich verlegen und beschämt und ich muss aufpassen, nicht "die schlechte Person zu sein, die alle mit Schmutz bewirft".  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Der Brief endet abrupt und ohne Schlussworte, mir stehen immer noch Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Ich erinnere mich, wie oft Harry, Ron und ich darüber geredet haben, wie gut Draco Malfoy es doch hatte und dass er sich über nichts Sorgen machen müsste.  
  
Wie falsch wir doch lagen.  
  
*****  
  
Der kommende Sonntag vergeht abermals ohne Telefongespräch, doch nach der Arbeit sehe ich vor der Haustür einen weiteren Brief liegen, diesmal offenbar mit einer Eule geschickt.  
  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Brief zu öffnen, aber natürlich ist es keine freudige Erwartung, wie, wenn mein einen Brief von lange vermissten Verwandten bekommt, sondern die Art, in der man von Todesgerüchten eines Freundes gehört hat und nun noch auf die traurige Bestätigung wartet.  
  
Ich setze mich in meine kleine Küche und lese.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione,  
  
oft hatte ich Angst kaputtzugehen, wenn er in mich eindrang.  
  
Ich sitze hier und schwitze, mir ist über, ich kann kaum aufschreiben, was er getan hat.  
  
Meistens passierte es im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Er legte mich nah an der Kante auf den Tisch, sodass er gut an mich dran konnte.  
  
Am schlimmsten war es, wenn ich auf dem Bauch lag, andererseits war es dann auch leichter, sich wegzuträumen, denn ich musste ihn nicht ansehen.  
  
Wenn ich auf dem Rücken lag, hielt er mir manchmal einen Spiegel hin: Ich sollte uns dabei zuschauen.  
  
Ich zwang mich zwar, an etwas anderes zu denken, aber selten klappte es.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer musste ich immer auf Kissen liegen.  
  
Viele male musste ich ihn oral befriedigen und einmal behauptete er, ich würde den Mund nicht weit genug öffnen und ihm wehtun.  
  
Für ein oder zwei Sekunden triumphierte ich innerlich, weil nicht nur er mir wehtun konnte.  
  
Aber dann wurde er sehr wütend und ich hatte Angst, er würde mich totschlagen.  
  
Er nahm ein Messer und schnitt damit die in die Innenseite meines linken Oberschenkels.  
  
Es dauerte Jahre, bis ich mich im Sportunterricht traute, mich mit den anderen umzuziehen.  
  
Es wird mir schwerfallen, dich nächsten Sonntag endlich wieder anzurufen, aber ich hoffe, ich habe genug Mut, es zu tun.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
In mir macht sich ein Gefühl der leere breit, als ich den Brief beende.  
  
Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass ich die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt verfluche, aber nie habe ich etwas so schreckliches so... hautnah miterlebt.  
  
Harry, Ron und ich haben schon viel hinter uns.  
  
Zusammen haben wir den Dunklen Lord besiegt!  
  
Aber er war von Anfang an der Feind, was also, wenn eine Person, die du lieben solltest, plötzlich zum Feindbild wird?  
  
Ist das nicht ein viel größerer Kampf?  
  
Kann man eigentlich gewinnen?  
  
*****  
  
Am Sonntag ruft er, wie versprochen, beim Sender an.  
  
Zuerst stelle ich ihm vorsichtige Fragen zu seinen Briefen, erfahre aber eigentlich nichts neues und wechsle behutsam das Thema.  
  
" Wenn dein Vater dich wieder geschlagen hat, bist du dann zum Arzt gegangen?"  
  
"Ich war oft beim Notarzt, einmal hat er mich sogar selbst hingefahren, nachdem er mir die Nase gerochen hat."  
  
"Und haben die dort keine Fragen gestellt? Fürs Protokoll?"  
  
"Die hielten mich für einen Schläger. Ein Arzt, der mich öfter behandelte, hat sogar einmal zu meinem Vater gesagt, wenn sein eigener Sohn ständig an Schlägereien teilnehmen würde, würde er ihn nicht auch noch zur Belohnung zur Notaufnahme fahren."  
  
"Und was hat dein Vater erwidert?"  
  
"Er hat mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, er könne seinen einzigen Sohn ja schließlich nicht verbluten lassen."  
  
"Hast du deine Mutter noch einmal gefragt, warum sie deine Adresse immer wieder an ihn weitergibt?"  
  
"Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle es lassen, aber sie meint, er wäre mein Vater und habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wo ich mich aufhalte. Mein Vater hat auch meinen Stiefvater schon nach meiner Adresse gefragt, als Mutter wieder im Krankenhaus war, aber der hat sie nicht weitergegeben." 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: in diesem Kapitel schweifen Draco's Briefe teilweise ab und ich weiss selbst nicht, warum ich das aufgeschrieben habe, was teilweise meine eigenen Erfahrungen waren, aber es geht immer noch hauptsächlich um Draco und seinen Vater.  
  
@ Natascha: Ja, im Prolog habe ich ja auch erwähnt, dass mir die Idee, diese Fanfic zu schreiben, beim Lesen eines Buches gekommen ist, daher fällt mir das Schreiben etwas leichter.  
  
@ Chillkroete: Es ist so, dass Draco nicht weiß, dass er mit Hermione spricht. Vielleicht hast du recht und ich sollte wirklich näher darauf eingehen. Mal sehen, vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
@ Sorrow-Seeker: Hehe, ich weiss es mittlerweile und im Epilog wirst du's auch erfahren, wenn du bis dahin weiterliest.  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Na da haste ja mal wieder 'n rießen Kommentar geschrieben! Nächstes mal erwarte ich mehr von dir, sonst...! Ja, du weißt, was sonst passiert, nämlich das mit den Augen!  
  
Ich kann Ostern nicht ausstehen! Niemand schenkt mir einen Milka-Nuss- Osterhasen, ich bekomme immer nur Vollmilch! Das musste ich mal loswerden...  
  
***Kapitel 3***  
  
Ich lese Draco's Briefe, kommentiere sie aber noch nicht.  
  
Wenn ich sie lese, fühle ich immer wieder eine Wut in mir aufsteigen, gleichzeitig denke ich allerdings auch, dass dieser Mann, der sich Vater nennt, Hilfe braucht.  
  
Ich entschuldige in keinster Weise das Geschehene und führe es auf die Psyche des Mannes zurück, trotzdem könnte ein Psychiater Draco vielleicht vor seinem eigenen Vater schützen.  
  
Vorsichtig öffne ich den Brief, den ich erst vor Kurzem erhalten habe, aber noch nicht lesen konnte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Es fällt mir unglaublich schwer, aber ich werde versuchen, einen Brief an meinen Vater zu schreiben.  
  
Wie zum Teufel soll ich beginnen und was soll ich schreiben, damit er mich auch versteht?  
  
Die Briefe, die ich ihm früher geschrieben habe, sind zu böse, sie sind voller Flüche und Verwünschungen.  
  
Ich bin zu schwach und entschuldige mich zum Teil dafür, dass ich ihm überhaupt schreibe.  
  
Vielleicht steht gar nicht viel drin, in dem Brief, den ich ihm jetzt geschrieben habe, aber es steht das drin, was ich ihm sagen will.  
  
Ich kann nicht lange auf ihn böse sein. Das ist ein verbotenes Gefühl in der Beziehung eines Kindes zu seinen Eltern.  
  
Irgendwie tut er mir leid.  
  
Ich komme mit meiner Wut auf ihn nur schlecht zurecht und weiss nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.  
  
Deshalb bin ich meistens wütend auf mich selbst, denn das ist nicht so gefährlich und diese Wut kann ich rauslassen.  
  
Als ich noch etwas jünger war, habe ich mich geritzt.  
  
Teilweise hat es mir geholfen, ich wusste in dieser kurzen Zeit, in der mein Blut an meinem Arm herunter lief, dass ich existiere, dass ich *jemand* bin. Zum anderen Teil hoffte ich, die Narben würden mich für ihn hässlich machen, sodass er mich nicht mehr will.  
  
Es war wirklich ein großartiges Gefühl, diese Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu haben.  
  
Selbst zu bestimmen, wann ich Schmerzen empfinde und in welchem Maß.  
  
Andererseits brachte es auch Nachteile mit sich, zum Beispiel trug ich im selbst im Hochsommer nur äußerst selten T-Shirts, da ich immer Angst hatte, jemand könnte mich zu meinen Arm befragen.  
  
Jetzt ritze ich mich nur noch selten, ich habe es geschafft, anders mit meiner Wut und Trauer umzugehen.  
  
Ganz werde ich wohl nie davon loskommen.  
  
Dreimal habe ich erfolglos (offensichtlich) versucht, mich umzubringen.  
  
Auch jetzt habe ich keine Angst vor dem Tod, dafür fürchte ich mich aber sehr davor, jemanden zu verlieren, an dem mir etwas liegt.  
  
Vor einigen Jahren ist meine Patentante gestorben, die mir sehr nahe stand.  
  
Als ich davon hörte, war mir zum Lachen zumute.  
  
Ich habe die Nachricht von ihrem Tod nicht wirklich registriert, habe die Worte zwar vernommen, aber ihre Bedeutung blieb mir unklar.  
  
Wir saßen gerade zusammen (mein Stiefvater, meine Mutter und ich) im Esszimmer, als die Eule mit der Botschaft ankam.  
  
Meine Mutter las den Brief und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt und auch mein Stiefvater wurde blaß, als er davon hörte.  
  
Nur ich musste mich schwer beherrschen, um bei ihren entsetzten Gesichtern nicht laut loszulachen.  
  
Ich habe mein Verhalten damals selbst nicht verstanden.  
  
Wahrscheinlich stand ich selbst unter einer Art Schock.  
  
Am Tag der Beerdigung empfand ich das auch nur als eine weitere lästige Pflicht.  
  
Bis ich die ganzen trauernden Menschen sah.  
  
In der Kirche hatte ich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe und somit ungehinderte Sicht auf den aufgebahrten Sarg.  
  
Dann traf es mich und der Schock, unter dem ich bis dahin gestanden hatte, ging, sodass mir klar wurde, was eigentlich passiert war.  
  
Während der Trauerrede waren meine Gedanken ständig bei dem toten Menschen im Sarg.  
  
Dem Menschen, über dessen Besuch ich mich immer gefreut hatte.  
  
Sie war sehr intelligent gewesen.  
  
Und nun lag ihr Körper reglos in einem einfachen Holzbehälter.  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit ich von ihrem Tot erfahren hatte, weinte ich.  
  
Aber ich schweife ab, was hat das alles mit meinem Vater zu tun?  
  
Wenn ich zurückdenke, habe ich lange Jahre indirekt versucht, auf diese krankhafte Situation aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
Aber ich wollte mich nicht festnageln lassen - niemand hat das tun können.  
  
Ich habe mich "entzogen".  
  
Ich war -und bin- sehr gut darin, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und nicht zu antworten, wenn ich etwas gefragt werde.  
  
Deshalb haben die anderen auch schließlich irgendwann aufgegeben.  
  
Ich war auch bisher nicht bereit zu reden.  
  
Ich bezweifle, dass ich es jetzt bin, aber ich möchte es und so kann es nicht weitergehen.  
  
Vor ein paar Jahren war ich psychisch sehr labil und hatte starke Stimmungsschwankungen.  
  
Ich konnte sehr still und in mich gekehrt sein und dann plötzlich vor Aggressivität explodieren!  
  
Einmal habe ich ein Gespräch zwischen meinem Stiefvater und meiner Mutter belauscht.  
  
Er fragte sie, ob sie auch denke, dass ich vielleicht einen Therapeuten sehen solle.  
  
Aber sie schob alles auf die Pubertät.  
  
Vielleicht hätte mein Stiefvater mir wirklich helfen können -wäre meine verbohrte Mutter nicht gewesen.  
  
Je mehr ich versuche, sie mit anderen Augen zu sehen, desto mehr sehe ich sie als einen rohes Ei - das viel zu leicht zerbrechen kann.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Obwohl der Brief diesmal weniger von seinen Problemen mit seinem Vater handelt, bin ich sicher, dass all seine Emotionen und Reaktionen irgendwie mit diesen schrecklichen Erfahrungen zusammenhängen.  
  
Nur einen Tag später bekomme ich erneut einen Brief von ihm und ich bin sicher, dass etwas passiert ist, da er mir sonst nur im Wochentakt schreibt.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So eine verdammte Scheiße... es geht mir so verdammt schlecht...  
  
Mein Vater ist heute abend hier gewesen und es ist nicht gerade gut gelaufen.  
  
Der ganze Mut, den ich Sonntagabend hatte, war plötzlich weg.  
  
Ich brachte gerade noch heraus, dass ich ihn anzeigen würde.  
  
Er grinste nur und reagierte genauso, wie ich es erwartet habe - er wurde stocksauer und sehr gewalttätig.  
  
Eine Zeit lang habe ich ein Messer in der Hand gehalten und mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es ihm ins Herz zu rammen.  
  
Aber das konnte ich nicht.  
  
Ich konnte mich nur so weit wie möglich wegdenken und alles ganz passiv geschehen lassen, was geschehen sollte.  
  
Ich fühle mich so dumm; ich bin einundzwanzig und lasse ihn immer noch alles mit mir machen, was er will!  
  
Bevor er ging, fragte er mich, wie ich andere davon überzeugen wollte, dass das, was passiert sei, wirklich passiert sei.  
  
Er würde jederzeit jeden davon überzeugen können, dass ich, wie meine Mutter, psychisch labil sei und einer früheren Narkomanin würde sowieso niemand glauben.  
  
Sobald er fort war, habe ich angefangen, Wodka zu trinken und ich glaube, im Moment bin ich auch betrunken. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hallo! Also, ich freue mich wirklich über die vielen Reviews, denn es ist ja doch ein heikles Thema, dass ich anspreche und ich hätte nie erwarte, dass es so viel Zuspruch findet!  
  
Noch was: Wenn die Telefongespräche zu langweilig und trocken sind, dann müsst ihr's nur sagen und ich schreibe eher Briefe, oder umgekehrt!  
  
@ Dying-Dragon: Ja, da hast du wohl recht.  
  
@ Lorelei Lee: Danke! Aber, wie schon erwähnt, es ist eben ein sehr heikles Thema, ich kann schlecht schreiben, dass Draco in Lederhosen im Sender auftaucht und mal kurz mit Hermione im Kopierraum verschwindet! Das wäre doch auch mal 'ne Idee...  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Genau, armer Draco! Und nein, ich sag dir nicht, wer der Vater ist, das erfährst du im Epilog (keine Ahnung, wie viel Chaps ich noch schreibe)!  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Dir, liebe Svenja, hab ich's doch schon erklärt, oder? Aber ich schreib's gleich sowieso noch mal auf!  
  
@ Sorrow-Seeker: danke, es freut mich, wenn ich es einigermaßen geschafft habe, das Thema nicht zu versüßen!  
  
@ Natascha: Mich macht sie auch traurig, wenn ich ehrlich bin!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Entschuldige, du hast natürlich vollkommen recht, natürlich weiss er, dass er mit Hermione spricht. Ich weiss ja auch net, manchmal schreib ich was und denke an was ganz anderes, dann kommt sowas heraus, oder Sachen wie "Er ist, dass er gewollt hat". Hat das eigentlich irgend jemand bemerkt? War in 'ner anderen Fic. Wie auch immer, Draco weiss, dass er mit Hermione spricht, nur sie weiss nicht, ob er weiss, dass sie weiss, dass er er ist. Ähm... ja.  
  
Diesmal fällt es mir schwer, nicht sofort zu Stift und Papier zu greifen und ihm zurückzuschreiben.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, wie er auf eine Antwort von mir reagieren würde.  
  
Schließlich müsste ich den Brief adressieren, da ich nicht genau weiss, wo er wohnt und meine Eule somit keinen Brief ohne Absender abliefern könnte.  
  
Aber das Problem ist, dass ich immer noch nicht weiss, ob er weiss, dass ich weiss, wer er ist. Eher kompliziert, denke ich.  
  
Bei Telefongesprächen, die leider immer seltener vorkommen, meldet er sich immer noch als "Tom" und, obwohl ich ihm meine Privatnummer gegeben habe, ruft er nur beim Sender an, ohne zuzulassen, dass die Redaktion unsere Gespräche veröffentlicht.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm zu persönlich, sich privat bei mir zu melden.  
  
Jedenfalls tue ich nichts und erwarte sehnsüchtig seinen nächsten Brief.  
  
*************************************************************************** Hermione,  
  
Wie ich dir schon erzählt habe, habe ich mir vor ein paar Jahren ein Schnappmesser gekauft, um ihn damit niederzustechen (Ist das ein krankhafter Gedanke?).  
  
Ich bin froh, dass ich das Messer habe, es gibt mir eine gewisse Sicherheit.  
  
Vielleicht -oder eher wahrscheinlich- fragst du dich jetzt "Warum gerade ein Messer?"  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich selbst nicht so sicher, warum mir die Vorstellung, ihn zu erstechen, mehr gefällt, als ihn einfach zu erschießen, oder einen verbotenen Fluch auszuüben.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
An dieser Stell starre ich verwundert auf den Brief.  
  
Das ist das erste mal, dass er Zauberei erwähnt, seit wir kommunizieren.  
  
Gespannt lese ich weiter, vielleicht wird noch mehr über meine große Identitätsfrage geklärt!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich denke, es ist einfach die Vorstellung, die Waffe in seinen Wunden zu drehen und ihn leiden zu sehen, die das Messer für mich tauglich macht.  
  
Und das Blut.  
  
Ich habe Blut schon immer genossen, sei es mein eigenes oder fremdes.  
  
Nicht, dass ich das Fließen von Blut verursacht hätte 8außer bei mir selbst), aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ich immer davon fasziniert.  
  
Ich genieße die Vorstellung, es ihm in die Brust zu rammen  
  
Ich weiss, dass es einige unschöne Konsequenzen für mich hätte, wenn ich es wirklich tun würde, aber in Momenten wie diesem ist mir das vollkommen egal.  
  
Es tut unglaublich gut zu wissen, dass ich dich einfach anrufen kann, auch wenn ich nicht weiss, was ich dir sagen sollte. Aber es ist schön, das Angebot zu haben.  
  
Du musst es nur sagen, wenn ich dich nicht mehr belästigen soll, weil ich ja doch nichts unternehme.  
  
Aber vorhin habe ich auf seinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen und ihm erzählt, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit mit anderen über sein krankhaftes Verhalten unterhalten habe. Ob er mir glauben wird weiss ich nicht, trotzdem denke ich, dass es ein erster Schritt ist.  
  
Ich weiss auch nicht, wie überzeugend ich geklungen habe, da ich immer noch ein bisschen betrunken war und meine Stimme zittrig und verschwommen geklungen hat.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wird er mich wieder nicht ernst nehmen.  
  
Ich höre jetzt lieber mit dem Schreiben auf, ich hab nämlich einen fürchterlichen Kater und es kommt sowieso nichts sinnvolles dabei heraus.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Im Umschlang befindet sich ein weiterer Zettel, es ist der Brief an den Vater, ich lese ihn nur kurz durch und dann verbrenne ich ihn.  
  
Ich merke, dass Draco noch nicht bereit ist, vollkommen mit seinem Vater abzuschließen , teilweise bietet er ihm Hilfe an, was ich absurd finde.  
  
Aber genau deshalb wurde der Brief ja auch nicht an den Vater geschickt.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Tag gehe ich wie üblich in den Sender, denn es ist Sonntag und wieder einmal Zeit fürs Sorgentelefon.  
  
In letzter Zeit hängt mir mein Beruf zum Hals raus, wenn ich bedenke, mit welchen kleinen Sorgen die Teenager bei mir anrufen.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Studio begegnet mir der Telefonist, er sieht traurig aus.  
  
Draco hat angerufen; es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Ich habe gehört, dass es dir dreckig geht?"  
  
"Ja, obwohl eigentlich nichts passiert ist."  
  
"Hast du von ihm gehört?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"War er bei dir?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"War er bei dir?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Gestern."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Eigentlich nichts."  
  
"Hast du die Tür aufgemacht?"  
  
"Ja, ich hatte gar nicht abgeschlossen."  
  
"Er ist also reingekommen?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Er hatte einige Fotos, die er mir jedesmal zeigt. Fotos, die er gemacht hat."  
  
"Von dir?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Nackt?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Wann hat er sie aufgenommen?"  
  
"Vor vielen Jahren."  
  
"Wie alt warst du damals?"  
  
"Acht oder zehn."  
  
"Ein kleiner Junge also."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Zeigen die Fotos dich in einer bestimmten Stellung?"  
  
"Ich liege im Bett."  
  
"Was ist an den Fotos Besonderes, dass du darüber so unglücklich bist?"  
  
"Da ist einmal die Art, wie ich daliege..."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Und was noch?"  
  
"Ja... und das was vorher und nachher passiert ist."  
  
"Daran erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Kannst du darüber sprechen?"  
  
"Machmal lies er mich danach einfach liegen..."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Was meinst du damit, dass er dich liegen lies?"  
  
"Er ging weg."  
  
"Und du wusstest dann nicht, was du tun solltest?"  
  
"Er hat gesagt, dass ich liegen bleiben soll, bis er mir erlaubt aufzustehen."  
  
"Wo ist er hingegangen?"  
  
"Manchmal ist er weggegangen, manchmal nur ins Wohnzimmer."  
  
"Und du hast dich nicht getraut aufzustehen?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe eigentlich nie versucht, mich ihm wirklich zu widersetzten. Wenn ich es versucht habe, wurde er sehr böse." 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh Mann, hab ja lange nicht mehr weiter geschrieben. Dafür bin ich bare jetzt tatsächlich fertig. Folgt noch ein Epilog, dann war's das. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht zu abrupt geendet habe. Wow, ich hab tatsächlich eine Story beendet.  
  
@ MaxCat: Ja, da hast du vollkommen recht und das ist auch der Grund, aus dem ich diese Story geschrieben habe.  
  
@ beckymalfoy; Nicht schnell, aber trotzdem.  
  
@ Sorrow-Seeker: Danke! Das bin ich sogar, obwohl ich nur selten zufrieden bin!  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Du kannst immer nur allen zustimmen und wenn man dich net zwingt, was zu lesen, machste's einfach net.  
  
@Chillkroete : Ja, ich finde die Telefonate auch besser, aber sie sind schwerer zu schreiben.  
  
***Kapitel 5***  
  
Bei unserem letzten Gespräch habe ich ihn aufgefordert, seinem Vater einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben, einen, den er diesmal auch wirklich abschickt.  
  
Aber jetzt macht mir das ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Was, wenn ich ihn zu sehr unter Druck setze?  
  
Was, wenn ich ihn zu Schritten dränge, die er später bereuen könnte?  
  
Tief in meinem Inneren spüre ich ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung; ich rate ihm und ermutige ihn, aber eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung.  
  
Ich setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch, schalte meinen Laptop an und beginne, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lieber Tom,  
  
es macht mich nervös, dass ich dich aufgefordert habe, ihm zu schreiben und ihn anzurufen.  
  
Aber ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, denn egal was ich sage, du verhältst dich so, wie du dich immer verhalten hast: Du kehrst in die Rolle des Opfers zurück, in der du dich sicher fühlst.  
  
Dann spürst du deine Wut, die sich plötzlich gegen ihn richtet. Die Lust, ihn zu töten.  
  
Aber wenn du ihn umbringen willst, wozu brauchst du dann mich? Ist es nicht viel wichtiger, ihm zu zeigen, dass du nicht seiner Macht unterliegst und kannst du das, indem du ihn umbringst?  
  
Ich denke, dass Gegenteil ist der fall, denn damit zeigst du bloß deine absolute Ohnmacht, deine Angst.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Unsicher binde ich den Brief einer Posteule ums Bein, doch als ich nach einer Woche noch keine Antwort bekommen habe, beginne ich, mein Tun zu bezweifeln.  
  
Gerade als ich denke, dass ich alles zerstört und ihn verloren habe, kommt eine mächtige schwarze Krähe zum offenen Fenster hinein geflattert und ich entferne angespannt, aber erleichtert den Brief von ihrem Bein.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Warum bin ich so ein verdammter Schlappschwanz, warum habe ich nicht den Mut, ihn umzubringen? Dann wäre alles ausgestanden und es wäre ganz okay, wenn ich dafür 16 Jahre eingelocht werden würde.  
  
Da drinnen hätte ich Ruhe und Frieden.  
  
Also, was ist passiert.  
  
Vorgestern Abend, nach der Arbeit, bat ich eine Kollegin, mich nachhause zu bringen. Ich glaube, sie war ein bisschen sauer, weil ich sie nicht fragte, ob sie mit nach oben kommen will.  
  
Ich schloss mein Tür ab; keine Stunde später hörte ich Schritte auf dem Flur.  
  
Zum einen war ich stolz, weil ich nicht öffnete, aber ich hatte trotzdem eine wahnsinnige Angst.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fühlte ich mich sicher und machte die Tür auf, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er gegangen war, aber ich hatte mich geirrt und plötzlich stand er hinter mir.  
  
Ich war so geschockt, dass mir der Schlüssel aus der Hand fiel.  
  
Er hob ihn wortlos auf und befahl mir dann, mich auszuziehen.  
  
Zuerst versuchte ich, ihm klarzumachen, dass ein für alle mal Schluss ist, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin, dass ich Fremden von ihm erzähl habe, aber er wollte nicht hören und mehr konnte ich nicht tun.  
  
Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis er fertig war; hinterher zeigte er mir Bilder von mir, als ich zwölf war.  
  
Er sagte, er habe sie an eine Zeitung verkauft, damit jeder wisse, was für einer ich sei, danach ging er endlich, jedoch nicht, ohne Abzüge von den Fotos für mich dazulassen.  
  
Später sah ich mir die Fotos an, sie waren widerlich.  
  
Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie er sie aufgenommen hat. Es war während eines Krankenhausaufenthalts meiner Mutter und ich war für mehrere Tage bei ihm.  
  
Die ersten hat er gemacht, als ich noch klein war und die letzten, als ich zwölf oder vierzehn war.  
  
Er lies sie in Deutschland entwickeln, denn dort gab und gibt es mehr derartige Schwarzmärkte, als in ganz Großbritannien. Er lies sich auch immer noch Fesseln, Videofile, Gleitcreme und was er sonst noch so brauchte schicken.  
  
Ein paar mal musste ich das Päckchen öffnen, das war grauenvoll.  
  
In den meisten Filmen wurde Deutsch gesprochen, aber es gab auch ein paar englische.  
  
Meistens spielten (ist das wirklich das richtige Wort?) in den Filmen kleine Mädchen mit, nur vereinzelt waren Jungen dabei.  
  
Es war schlimm, ihre Gesichter anzusehen, aber am schlimmsten fand ich es, dass wir die Kinder demütigten, in dem wir uns diese Filme kauften.  
  
Warum sage ich eigentlich "wir"? Wahrscheinlich, weil ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, denn ich habe nie weggesehen, sondern immer bei den Filmen zugeguckt, wie mein Vater es verlangte.  
  
Bevor er ging bekam ich noch die Gelegenheit, ihm den Brief von meiner Psychologin unter die Nase zu halten, in dem sie mich zu einem Gespräch bestellt.  
  
Er wurde ziemlich blas und stotterte, wenn ich irgendjemandem von ihm erzählen würde, dann würde er. da stockte er und ich weiss, dass das ein kleiner Sieg über ihn war.  
  
Alles geht hin und her. Ich habe verloren und gewonnen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Was passiert ist, ist schrecklich und berührt mich sehr, aber aufgrund seines Sieges freue ich mich auf unser nächstes Telefongespräch, welches auch gleich einen Tag später stattfindet.  
  
*****  
  
"Vor ein paar tagen hatte ich Geburtstag, er hat mir Geld geschickt. Viel Geld."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was hast du mit dem Geld gemacht?"  
  
"Es zurückgeschickt."  
  
"Ich finde es imponierend, dass du es zurückgeschickt hast. Hat er dir öfter größere Beträge geschenkt?"  
  
"Ja, alle Möbel, die ich in der Wohnung habe, der Fernseher, die Stereoanlage, das alles ist von ihm."  
  
"Was glaubst du, warum er dir so viel schenkt?"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber wahrscheinlich will er mich auch von sich abhängig machen."  
  
"Weißt du, was ich glaube? Mit jedem wahren Wort, das du mir sagst oder schreibst, tust du einen Schritt der Besserung. Du wehrst dich gegen ihn. Es gibt eine Sache, die dir alles erleichtern könnte, denke ich allerdings."  
  
"Achja? Was denn? Nein, ich will es gar nicht hören, ich habe sowieso nicht die Kraft dazu."  
  
"Natürlich hast du die. Du musst einfach nur stark sein, Draco."  
  
Ich hätte mir auf die Zunge beißen können. Verdammt.  
  
Eine längere, unangenehme Pause entstand und ich war sicher, in diesmal endgültig verloren zu haben.  
  
"Welche Sache?"  
  
Gut, er übergeht es einfach. Glück für mich.  
  
"Rede mit deiner Mutter."  
  
"Ich. versuche es. Aber ich habe Angst vor ihrer Reaktion."  
  
"Kann sie es denn noch verschlimmern?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nur verbessern."  
  
Damit ist unser Gespräch beendet.  
  
*****  
  
Sechs Monate, sechs lange, qualvolle Monate, meldet er sich nicht mehr.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit ist viel passiert:  
  
Harry und Ron haben endlich geheiratet, Ginny ist zum dritten Mal schwanger. Mein Gott, das Mädchen ist zwanzig und alle Kinder haben verschiedene Väter!  
  
Fudge wurde als Minister abgesetzt und Percy bekam seine Stelle, um die er solange gekämpft hat.  
  
Niemand weiss, was mit Fudge geschehen ist und warum er abgesetzt wurde, aber die Gerüchteküche brodelt.  
  
Mir kann's egal sein, ich freue mich nur für Percy, der Ron und Harry vor Glück die Flitterwochen spendiert hat.  
  
Und zwischendurch sorge ich mich um Draco.  
  
Bis mein Telefon klingelt.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Er wurde verurteilt."  
  
"Was? Wer?"  
  
"Mein Vater."  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du. Oh mein Gott, was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Wie du mir geraten hast, habe ich mit meiner Mutter darüber geredet. Sie hat anders reagiert, als ich es erwartet habe. Besser, denn sie zwang mich, ihn anzuzeigen und nun sitzt er lebenslänglich im Knast.  
  
"Das ist ja großartig! Wie geht es dir jetzt?"  
  
"Ganz gut, ich bin unter Psychologischer Betreuung und habe meine Familie, die mir hilft. Ich bin wieder bei meiner Mutter und meinem Stiefvater eingezogen. Hermione, ich danke dir, du hast mir geholfen, wenn mich nicht sogar gerettet."  
  
"Ach was, das hätte doch jeder getan. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du es geschafft hast."  
  
"Nein, ich möchte dir gebührend danken. Wollen wir uns nicht mal auf ein Abendessen treffen?"  
  
"Klingt gut."  
  
***** A/N: Es folge noch der Epilog. hat jemand herausbekommen, wer der Vater ist? 


	7. Epilog

A/N: Hi! So, ich bin jetzt in ner ganz seltsamen Stimmung... aber gut, ich will ja nicht sentimental werde und weil ich's trotzdem bin, schreib ich am Ende noch ne Danksagung zu allen Reviewern, ist zwar unnötig, aber weil ich so'n freundliches Kerlchen bin...  
  
Aber ich muss euch gleich warnen, der Epilog ist nicht länger als ne Seite!  
  
Und Draco reagiert vielleicht etwas sentimental...  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören JKR, die Lyrics am Ende sind von Iron Maiden's "Flight Of Icarus".  
  
***Epilog***  
  
"Also gut, sie haben eine viertel Stunde, Mister Malfoy", wies ihn der Wächter an und öffnete die Tür zu einer isolierten Zelle.  
  
In der Mitte der karg möblierten Zelle stand ein unbequem wirkendes Bett, auf das Draco sich unaufgefordert setzte und die Person, die sich nicht einmal umgedreht hatte, als er eingetreten war, beobachtete.  
  
"Was willst du?", krächzte der Mann. "Du hast mich noch nie besucht. Nach dreizehn Jahren brauche ich dich jetzt nicht mehr. Oder bist du hier, weil di mir vergnügen bereiten willst?"  
  
Draco verzog keine Miene bei der Anspielung, fünf Jahre Therapie hatten ihn eine große Selbstachtung gelehrt. "Wenn ich dir hätte Vergnügen bereiten wollen, wärst du nicht lebenslänglich hier drin."  
  
"Was willst du dann?", fuhr der Mann unwirsch auf, drehte sich aber immer noch nicht um.  
  
"Ich wollte dir sagen wie's für mich gelaufen ist. Ich dachte, es interessiert dich vielleicht."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht", sagte der Mann und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, während er auf einen Punkt an der Wand starrte. "Rede."  
  
"Hm, also... vor Achtjahren habe ich geheiratet... vor fünf Jahren kam dann unser erstes Kind, er sieht dir glücklicherweise nicht ähnlich... sein Name ist Aidan. Willst du ein Foto sehen?" Draco langte in seine Tasche, um seine Brieftasche herauszuholen.  
  
"Viel lieber würde ich Bilder von dir sehen", erwiderte sein Gegenüber lüstern. "Du weißt, welche ich meine."  
  
Draco ignorierte die Bemerkung und steckte die Bilder wieder in seine Tasche zurück. "Hermione ist jetzt erneut schwanger", fuhr er ruhig fort. "Wir bekommen ein Mädchen"  
  
Plötzlich drahte der Mann sich um uns sah Draco flehend an. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Leids, doch seine Augen sprachen Lügen. "Draco, mein Sohn", sagte er und nahm Draco's Gesicht in beide Hände. Dieser tat nichts um ihn abzuwehren. "Du kannst mich hier nicht verrotten lassen. Mein Kind, erinnere dich doch, wir hatten auch schöne Zeiten zusammen! Draco ich liebe dich! Bitte, tu mir das nicht an. Ich bin doch dein Vater!"  
  
Draco erhob sich und bebete vor Zorn. "Mein Vater? Wann bist du das gewesen? Wenn du mich gequält hast? Oder wenn du versucht hast, mich mit Geschenken zu bestechen? Ja, es gibt einen Mann, der all die Jahre wie ein Vater zu mir gewesen bist und du wirst nie Lucius' Platz in meinen Herzen einnehmen können. Nein, du bist nicht mein Vater, du bist nur ein kranker alter Mann, Cornelius Fudge. Ich bin jetzt frei und ich gehe ganz allein meinen Weg."  
  
Und damit ging er.  
  
*****  
  
Fly on your way, like an eagle,  
  
Fly as high as the sun,  
  
On your way, like an eagle,  
  
Fly and touch the sun.  
  
*****  
  
So und jetzt noch mal ein Dankeschön an alle!  
  
@ Isi: Ja, richtig. Aber wie zum Teufel kamst du auf Sirius? Der saß doch die ganze Zeit in Askaban! Na ja, danke fürs Review!  
  
@ BeckyMalfoy: Wie du siehst, schreib ich überall schön weiter. Und danke für deine lieben Reviews, nicht nur zu dieser Geschichte... ich hoffe, deinem Kopf geht's wieder gut.  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Dankeschön! Dir hab ich ja schon gesagt, wer der Vater ist.. eigentlich blöd von mir.  
  
@ Chillkroete: Dir auch vielen Dank, du schreibst meistens sehr gute Reviews.  
  
@ Lorelei Lee: Wow, außer dir hat niemand erraten, wer der Vater ist! Gut gemacht!  
  
@ MaxCat: Zu deiner Auffassung hab ich ja schon im letzten Kapitel was gesagt... also, danke, schreibst auch sehr gute Reviews.  
  
@ Sorrow-Seeker: Danke!  
  
@ Dying-Dragon: Dankeschön.  
  
@ Natascha: Erstmal danke für die Reviews, kommen ja immer sehr schöne von dir.  
  
@ LastUnicorn4life: Schade, dass du nicht öfter reviewd hast, trotzdem danke.  
  
@ Sweety-evil: Danke für's Review.  
  
Okay, das war's dann also...  
  
Vielleicht bis zur nächsten Story! 


End file.
